Nobody Loves Me! Redux!
by DragonLord1975
Summary: When last we saw Sealand, he met an African boy dressed like a nomad named Bir Tawil, a micronation abandoned by Egypt, Sudan and South Sudan. Now, that young boy has changed, but the situation remains the same.


HETALIA © Hidekazu Himaruya/Weekly Gentosha

Another tumultuous meeting at the U.N. was underway. Sealand was still trying to get attention of the bigger nations, but like always, they all ignore him.

"Dash it all!" Sealand grumbled. "What do I hvae to do to get noticed around here?"

As Sealand is walking down the halls, he sees an old familiar face.

"Hold a tic," he thought. "Is that Bir Tawil?"

Sealand recognizes the young African boy he met before trying to get the attention of Egypt, Sudan and South Sudan as Bir Tawil. When Sealand saw him, he was wearing his desert clothes and holding ragged clothes that looked brand new and his body covered in white paint.

"My stars, my good lad!" Sealand gasped, running toward him. "What happened to you?"

"Those infidels!" the boy cried. "May the gods lay waste to their lands!"

"You mean you've been bullied?" Sealand deduced. "By whom?"

"My neighbors, Egypt and Sudan!" he told Sealand. "Even by South Sudan!"

"Can you tell me how they broke you down?" Sealand asked him.

"Of course, my friend," he replied and told his story.

"As you know, I lived all alone in the desert. I was abandoned by my neighbors, left to die in the unforgiving elements." Bir Tawil painted the picture of himself stranded in the desert during a sandstorm, crying for help. He seen Egypt turned his back on him and walk away, as did Sudan back when he was with his sister before they seperated.

"For many years, I was alone, until someone found me." Bir Tawil was walking toward the desert and noticed a flag planted in his desert. He saw a white man in Arabian desert garb shake his hand in friendship.

"This man was from America's place," Bir Tawil told Sealand, "and he told me I was a birthday present for his young daughter. He gave me new clothes and a new name." The man Bir Tawil met was named Jeremiah Heaton. He gave the young boy blue royal clothes and changed his named to North Sudan. Bir Tawil's name was chosen for the capital of North Sudan.

"Things were looking up for me," North Sudan continued, "until the next assembly came up. Then, the bullying started."

Bir Tawil, now renamed North Sudan, was wearing his blue royal outfit for the U.N. General Assembly feeling proud of being recognized by someone. Then suddenly, he was knocked down by Sudan and his sister.

"How dare you show your face?!" Sudan shouted. "You're nothing, you will always be nothing, and you are not royalty!"

Then, Sudan and his sister ripped off his royal outfit and threw it on the floor, then they walked away. As North Sudan was picking up what was left of his outfit, Egypt was walking by and stomped on the royal outfit.

"Why are you doing this to me?!" North Sudan cried.

"You…were…established!" Egypt said coldly. To add further insult to injury, he had a can of white paint in his hand and splashed most of it on North Sudan, and the rest on his royal outfit. Then, he walked away as North Sudan huddled over his uniform crying and looking at Egypt in anger.

"Wear your disgrace as you should be," Egypt said before he headed before the assembly, leaving North Sudan crying in the aisles, while the other nations simply ignored him.

"And that's my story, my friend." North Sudan sighed.

"Boy, that really irks my ire!" Sealand shouted. "How dare they pick on royalty like that!"

"It can't be helped, Sealand," North Sudan said. "No nation would ever listen to us, no matter how hard we try."

"Well, we must do something!" Sealand replied. "We can't let any more of us fall wayside to these bullying gits!"

"Well, there is some good news out of this disaster," North Sudan said, pulling out a few tickets to Walt Disney World.

"Cor!" Sealand exclaimed. "You must be really special to go to Disney World!"

"The man who founded me wanted to make his daughter feel ike a real princess," North Sudan explained. "So, because of this, I've got lifetime passes to any Disney theme park worldwide."

"Well, keep a stiff upper lip, North Sudan," Sealand said, patting his shoulder. "It's as the Disney song goes, 'When you wish upon a star, dreams do come true.'. You will be a real nation as will I."

"Thank you, Sealand," North Sudan smiled. "From one royal to another, that means well."

"No problem, my friend," Sealand replied, wiping some of the paint off North Sudan. "Now, let's head to our own meeting."

North Sudan nodded and went with Sealand to what looked like a kindergarten classroom, which was the actual meeting for micronations. North Sudan was welcomed by the other micronations as they helped him get accustomed to the assembly.

"You'll make it, chap," Sealand said to himself, thinking about North Sudan. "You'll be a great nation, as I'll be a great nation. Then, I'll stick it to that rudder England!"

* * *

**HETALIA EXTRA**

On June 16, 2014, American Jeremiah Heaton planted a flag on the unclaimed territory of Bir Tawil and renamed it "The Kingdom of North Sudan" for his daughter Emily's 7th birthday. Egypt and Sudan didn't like how a white American who is not royalty declare an established monarchy on what was supposed to be a barren wasteland, not to mention using it so he can make his daughter an official Disney Princess.


End file.
